


Take Me With You

by commandershakarian



Series: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: Canderous doesn't like the idea of being left behind.





	Take Me With You

She couldn’t be serious.

“You can’t go.” Canderous snapped, following close on her heels as she threw supplies into a bag. “I won’t let you.”

Yuehai Xun chuckled, reaching for her lightsabers and attaching them to her belt. It wasn’t a threatening move, but the glare she gave him while doing so made it obvious that it was. “You can’t stop me, Canderous.”

As she turned to leave, Canderous made sure to stand in her way, his hulking form making it difficult for her to go around him. Crossing his arms over his large chest, he stared down at the tiny Sith in front of him, trying his hardest to make her stand down. He knew that she could easily lay him out on his back without even blinking, but it was a good sign that she hadn’t yet. Maybe he could still convince her to stay.

“This is ridiculous, Revan. You’ll be killed if you go into dark space without backup.  _Take me with you_.”

“No.” Her answer was strong and sure, leaving little room for more argument. Her dark eyes pierced him to the core and for a moment, he was shaken. “I need you here. I don’t trust anyone else. Besides- the Mandalorians  _need_  you.”

Her last sentence got a grunt out of him. Canderous wanted to say something cutting about how different life was now concerning her and the Mandalorians, but he hesitated. Now wasn’t the time for that. “They can survive without me.”

“And you think I can’t?”

There it was. She thought it was his overprotective nature trying to keep her from her mission. But it was the opposite.  _He_  couldn’t survive without  _her_.

Canderous dropped his eyes and stared at the bag in her hand. There wasn’t much in it besides a change of clothing, a few dried meals to keep her on her feet, and some soap. She never needed much to survive and it was one of the things that had originally drawn Canderous to her. She was Darth Revan, a powerful Sith Lord that could have taken down the entire Jedi order if she wished it so. She had fought the Mandalorians fiercely and had survived. She was downright terrifying at times.

And he loved her more than any man could.

“You know that’s not the reason why. You could kill me where I stand. I just don’t like the idea of not knowing if you’ll ever come back.” His voice broke at the end and he cursed himself for the moment of weakness.

Yuehai sighed. “ _Canderous_ -”

He couldn’t let her finish. If she did, then she would leave. Probably forever. He didn’t want to risk it.

“You’ve… show me love. What it feels like, I mean. I’ve never had that before.” Canderous growled in frustration at how hard it was for him to express himself. He couldn’t lose Revan. Not like this. Not into dark space where he would never know her fate.

Placing her hands on his chest, Yuehai stood on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It wasn’t their usual passionate kisses, but the softness didn’t matter to him in that moment. She was there and she was pressing her lips to his. She hadn’t left and maybe she wouldn’t. His arms encircled her small frame and he pulled her closer, doing his best not to crush her against his strong chest even though he never wanted to let her go. Her long ebony hair brushed against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Revan tasted like she always did. A taste that he would never forget no matter how many years passed after this moment. A taste of cherries and almonds and something that he could never quite detect, but that he enjoyed nonetheless.

When she finally pulled away, her eyes lingered on his for a moment longer than he was comfortable with. It was like she was searching his soul for something and once satisfied with what she saw, she slipped from his grip and returned to her packing without a word.

It was in that moment that Canderous knew that he was going to lose her.

Slinging the pack over her shoulder, Revan turned back to him, tenderness in her gaze as she leaned up to kiss him once more briefly. “I’ll be back, Canderous. I promise.”

She didn’t wait for a reply. She was gone from their home less than a minute later, leaving him alone in the large building. He didn’t know how, but Canderous Ordo knew that he would never see Revan again.


End file.
